Antes de que el deber nos alcance
by Taitta
Summary: "¿Moriría usted por amor, Watson?" La respuesta era más que obvia.
1. Capítulo 1

_Aquí vengo con otra historia (la primera de este pairing, por cierto)! En un principio iba a ser un oneshot pero me he alargado un poquito más de lo que tenía pensado, así que he decidido cortarlo en tres partes. Por ahora tengo dos y planeaba subir todo el fic de una en cuanto lo tuviera listo, pero me parece un poco tonto tener guardado lo que ya está bien. Ahora dejo el primer capítulo, dentro de poco dejaré el segundo y el tercero lo subiré en cuanto esté :D_

_Esto se lo dedico a mi Yori, que me ha pegado el gusto por el RDJude y me ha ayudado mucho con detallitos tontos que he tenido a la hora de escribir xD Yori, espero que te guste mucho mucho mucho mucho! ^w^_

_**Advertencias:**__ slash, relaciones entre hombres… como tú quieras llamarlo. Lo digo por si la imagen no lo ha dejado lo bastante claro. Y hay lemmon en el último capítulo. Yo aviso xD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ nada de este fic me pertenece. Es de Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación cinematográfica de Guy Ritchie._

* * *

**Antes de que el deber nos alcance**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando Holmes comenzó a plantearse el pasar tiempo con Gladstone supo que algo no andaba bien.

Desde que Watson había conocido a la señorita Morstan la casa solía estar más vacía. Muerta, podría decirse. La señora Hudson ya era mayor como para darle vidilla al lugar, el perro era un vago de cuidado y Holmes no tenía ningún caso con el que poder entretenerse. Bueno, sí los tenía, pero los solucionaba tan rápido que después se quedaba encerrado en casa sin hacer nada.

Sus días pasaban sin sentido. Se quedaba allí, sentado en su butaca, fumando de vez en cuando, tocando el violín, mirando por la ventana hasta que veía volver al doctor… Cuando eso pasaba, se alzaba rápido y comenzaba a remover papeles o a jugar con los frasquitos llenos de sustancias químicas. En realidad llevaba ya un tiempo investigando un par de mezclas, cosa que Watson sabía, y por eso se extrañaba cuando al volver de la calle encontraba a Holmes mirando los mismos frascos día tras día.

Holmes debía encontrarse algún otro "pasatiempo" con el que engañar al doctor. Si bien Watson sabía que él era una persona algo extraña, el estar haciendo lo mismo durante tanto tiempo era algo que ya no colaba. ¡Qué Watson no era tonto! Y eso por no contar que poco a poco se le iban acabando las excusas a la hora de razonar cualquiera de las preguntas que formulaba el buen doctor. "¿No ha salido usted hoy?", "¿Cuánto tiempo planea continuar trabajando en esas mezclas?", "¿Qué se ha propuesto, Holmes?"…

Debía hacer algo con su vida, empezando por dejar ir a Watson. Si quería estar con esa mujer, Mary, que lo estuviera. El problema era que ese pensamiento iba en contra de los demás que cruzaban por su cabeza a lo largo del día. Porque sí, Holmes se pasaba todo el día sentado sin hacer otra cosa más que pensar. Pensar en lo que hacer y a su misma vez contradecirse constantemente.

La cabeza le mandaba dejar tranquilo al doctor y el corazón le decía… Ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de lo que le decía. Todo lo que Holmes quería era que Watson permaneciera con él; que continuara ayudándole con sus casos. ¿Qué era eso de irse con una mujer? ¡Watson no estaba hecho para mujeres! Le gustaba el riesgo, la emoción… y él podía entregarle ambas cosas. ¿Qué podía darle una mujer? Amor. Sexo. Solo eso. ¿Y qué era mejor? Lo suyo, por supuesto.

Confiaba en que todas esas tonterías que tenía el doctor en la cabeza poco a poco se le fueran yendo, pero al parecer sus intenciones iban mucho más allá que solamente pasar el rato con la señorita Morstan. Cada día que llegaba a casa, Watson parecía más lelo. A Holmes no le extrañaba que un día esa mujer le absorbiera la cabeza por completo y le metiera la idea de que se casaran.

Cada vez que esa posibilidad le cruzaba la cabeza, a Holmes lo recorría un escalofrío.

Aquella tarde recibió la visita de su hermano Mycroft, algo que, aparte de no hacerle mucha gracia, le extrañó. Si mal no recordaba, su hermano nunca había pisado el 221B de Baker Street. Algún buen motivo debía de tener como para presentarse allí en vez de pedirle algo por carta.

—¡Sherly! —exclamó al mayor de Holmes con fingida emoción al abrirle la puerta.

—¡Mycroft! —se mofó él con una falsa sonrisa, dejándole pasar. Nada más entró el invitado, su aparente felicidad se desvaneció—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, tranquilo. Todo está en orden.

Los hermanos, de pie frente a la puerta, se miraron durante unos segundos observándose el uno al otro.

—¿Por qué llevas días sin salir? —inquirió Mycroft—. ¡Oh, no me lo digas! La culpa es del doctor Watson.

Sherlock le ignoró: —Deduzco por los restos de azúcar glasé de tu traje que continúas sin hacer bondad con la comida.

Mycroft rió desdeñosamente y se internó en el piso.

—Te está sentando bastante mal que el doctor no esté por ti, por lo que veo… —le comentó, observando el piso a su alrededor—. Pero bueno, dejémonos de habladurías. He venido a entregarle unas entradas para la ópera al señor Watson, aunque no parece encontrarse aquí ahora…

Dos pestañeos rápidos de Sherlock le indicaron a su hermano que aquello le sorprendió. Mycroft sacó entonces las dos entradas mencionadas del bolsillo de su abrigo y se las tendió a Sherlock, quien las tomó con algo de recelo y las observó durante unos instantes sin acabar de comprender todo aquello.

—Me veo obligado a darlas ya que no podré asistir —comenzó a explicar Mycroft—. Mi acompañante se ha visto indispuesto y es una verdadera lástima que, pudiéndose ocupar las dos butacas, vayan a quedarse vacías. Había pensado dárselas al doctor Watson y a su futura esposa, también como una felicitación por su reciente compromiso.

Sherlock tragó fuerte entonces, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de consternación.

—¿Compromiso? —articuló, todavía sorprendido.

—Sí, compromiso —Mycroft frunció el ceño sin entender a que venía la pregunta—. ¿No te lo ha dicho el doctor?

Ante el mutismo de Sherlock, Mycroft asumió que no.

—Qué extraño; tú deberías de haber sido el primero en enterarte. Algún buen motivo debe tener el doctor como para no habértelo dicho.

—Sí, supongo.

La estancia se sumió en un incómodo silencio en el cual Sherlock se fue volteando lentamente hasta quedar de espaldas a su hermano, de forma que no pudiera verle. Estaba reaccionando demasiado mal ante aquella noticia. ¿Por qué Watson no se lo había dicho? Le horrorizaba pensar que le había perdido del todo, ¿o a qué sino se debía esa falta de confianza?

—¿Sherlock? —escuchó llamarle su hermano. Él se volvió de nuevo, fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa e intentando aparentar que nada pasaba—. ¿Te has planteado alguna vez el compartir tu vida con otra persona, también?

El "también" fue lo que peor le sonó del todo, refiriéndose su hermano a Watson. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de aquel hombre que imaginarse solo de nuevo le hacía mal. Él solamente quería compartir su vida con Watson; sin embargo, su hermano se refería a encontrar a alguna mujer.

La idea era tan absurda que de poco se habría puesto a reír. No lo hizo, claro, o si no Mycroft habría pensado que sufría un principio de bipolaridad. Solo se dedicó a permanecer callado, conociendo su hermano la respuesta, y caminó hasta la chimenea para dejar encima las entradas. Después se recostó allí, volviendo a darle la espalda a su hermano, y permaneció mirando el fuego encendido. El invierno hacía poco que había llegado y ya era necesario tener una fuente de calor en la estancia.

—Supongo que para una pareja de enamorados esta historia no es la más acertada —continuó hablando Mycroft a su espalda—. Es una tragedia romántica. Aída; compuesta por Verdi. Es la primera vez que la traen a Londres, que lástima no poder verla… De todas formas hazle saber al doctor Watson que espero que lo disfruten tanto él como su futura esposa.

—Descuida.

—Y Sherlock… —notó la mirada de su hermano puesta en él—. Haz el favor de acicalarte un poco; tienes un aspecto lamentable.

Sin más, los pasos de Mycroft se fueron alejando hasta que Sherlock pudo escucharlos bajando las escaleras.

Cuando Holmes volvió a quedarse solo echó mano de su pipa para calmarse un poco. Se sentó en la butaca, allí donde había estado casi toda la tarde, y permaneció durante unos instantes observando el cielo de la ciudad. Comenzaba a anochecer y unas densas nubes tapaban la poca luz que el sol podía continuar proyectando; parecía que todo aquello acompañaba a su estado de ánimo.

Watson comprometido y él ni se había enterado. A pesar de que no fuera una noticia que le alegrara mucho (más bien no le gustaba nada), como buen amigo que era debía darle sus felicitaciones y desearle lo mejor en su futuro noviazgo. No conseguía entender porque Watson no le había dicho nada. Lo cierto era que se planteaba antes que su "querido" hermano le estuviera mintiendo en vez de pensar que aquello pudiera ser verdad.

Tal vez su amigo no quería perder aquella vida de aventuras que llevaban y por eso no se había atrevido a comentárselo. Holmes estaba convencido de que si hacía todo aquello era porque quería llevar una vida tranquila, establecerse y verse un hombre hecho y derecho que cumple con lo que le pide la sociedad. Querría tener una maravillosa mujer, una preciosa casa, unos hijos sanos a los que criar felizmente… cumplir con el propósito de la vida.

La gente nace, se reproduce y muere. Watson debía de haberse planteado dar el siguiente paso en su vida.

Holmes negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, y dio una fuerte calada a su pipa. Soltó el humo despacio, deleitándose con la sensación de la droga sin querer darle más importancia a todo aquello. A veces la gente era tan simple que él se sentía un incomprendido…

Justo en ese momento la ventana frente a él tembló imperceptiblemente debido al portazo que se debió de dar en la puerta principal de la casa. Eso, seguido de los pasos algo desacompasados que subieron las escaleras y caminaron hasta el piso, le indicaron al detective que el sujeto de sus tormentos se disponía a hacer acto de presencia. Ni tan siquiera podía entender porque le afectaba tanto todo aquello.

—¡Buenas tardes, Holmes! —lo saludó Watson animadamente, retirándose el abrigo, el sombrero y la ridícula bufanda que Mary le había hecho.

—Podría decirse que noches —dijo él a modo de saludo, alzándose de su butaca y caminando hasta quedar frente al doctor—. Está tan ocupado últimamente que ahora parece perder la noción del tiempo.

No supo si fue la proximidad que había entre ambos lo que hizo que Watson se inquietara un poco. Este le dedicó una rápida sonrisa con la que pareció intentar cumplir más que otra cosa, pero Holmes podía ver más allá. Los ojos azules del doctor se habían movido fugazmente hacia un lado casi sin quererlo y habían regresado hacia él para después dedicarle un par de pestañeos rápidos e involuntarios. No supo cómo interpretarlo, pero esa mirada se le planteó más retadora que otra cosa.

—¿Sabe? —continuó hablando, observando con minuciosidad cada pequeño musculo de la cara de Watson; analizando sus reacciones—. Mi hermano me ha traído dos entradas para la ópera debido a que su invitado se ha visto indispuesto para acompañarlo. ¿Le gustaría venir conmigo?

El doctor alzó las cejas con sorpresa, gesto que no trató de ocultar.

—No sé si puedo aceptar tal invitación.

—¿Y entonces con quién quiere que vaya? —inquirió él, sonriéndole de la forma más agradable que pudo.

—Podría pedírselo a la señorita Adler —sugirió Watson, dejándole atrás y caminando hasta la chimenea para tratar de encontrar algo de calor—. Una señorita siempre es mejor acompañante que un hombre para una cita a la ópera.

—Déjese de tonterías. ¿Acaso no quiere acompañarme? —Holmes comenzaba a sentirse algo rechazado, pero entonces barajó una posibilidad ante la disconformidad del doctor—. No se trata de ninguno de mis casos, se lo prometo. Pasaremos una tranquila velada.

Entonces captó de nuevo la mirada de Watson, quien se volteó para verle con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Me lo promete?

—Se lo juro.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Lo más probable es que me esté mintiendo, pero lo cierto es que se le echa en falta.

Y Holmes fue incapaz de no corresponderle a la sonrisa.

¿Que la entrada era para la señorita Morstan? Sí, lo era, pero Watson necesitaba desconectar un poco de esa mujer. Además, en el momento en el que algo caía en las manos de Sherlock Holmes, pasaba a ser de su propiedad y por lo tanto él era el que decidía qué hacer con ello.

* * *

Tal y como Mycroft le había dicho, aquella ópera se trataba de una tragedia romántica. En ella, un príncipe egipcio se enamoraba de una esclava etíope y, aunque la muchacha le correspondía, su unión era algo inconcebible tanto por los rangos sociales como por la enemistad de los pueblos a los que pertenecían cada uno.

A Holmes no le llamaba mucho la atención, sin embargo Watson estaba disfrutándolo bastante. Tenía que decirse que la puesta en escena era bastante sorprendente y eso por no hablar de las voces de los cantantes, pero la música no conseguía acabar de convencer al detective y la historia, aparte de ser en italiano, le resultaba bastante previsible. Watson, que no tenía mucho criterio a la hora de criticar una obra, parecía contento; por lo menos estaba atento y se mostraba interesado en comprender todo lo posible sin tener en cuenta el idioma.

El detective se lo miró un par de veces en silencio aprovechando la oscuridad que les envolvía. Watson permanecía serio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando los cantantes sonaban especialmente angustiados, su ceño se fruncía y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo mientras sus labios se entreabrían; un precioso puchero, podría decirse. Justo en ese momento tenía esa expresión en el rostro, así que Holmes se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa divertida y le dijo con voz baja al oído:

—No padezca, mi querido amigo; es solo ficción.

Watson dio un respingo en su asiento y se volteó agitadamente hacia él debido al susto. La sonrisa de Holmes se ensanchó y el doctor le miró de mala gana, respirando hondo después y volviendo la vista al frente como si nada, tratando de guardar la compostura.

—Dedíquese a mirar la obra— le dijo.

—Hace rato que me cansé de hacerlo.

—¿Y qué se supone que ha estado haciendo entonces?

—Mirarle a usted —la reacción del doctor fue curiosa ante sus palabras. Parecía… avergonzado—. Es más divertido, porque no entiende nada de lo que le dicen y sin embargo es capaz de emocionarse.

—No me emociono.

—Ya lo creo que sí, pero no discutamos ahora —Holmes se apegó un poco más a él para poder hablar aún más bajo y no molestar a los acompañantes del palco—. Ahora el príncipe y la esclava planean fugarse juntos.

—¿Cómo sabe usted eso? ¿Es que entiende el italiano?

—No mucho, pero sé unas pocas palabras y en general deduzco que esa es la situación —contestó—. Como le decía, el príncipe y la esclava ahora planean fugarse. Ella no parece estar muy convencida, el que más insiste es él, pero ya verá como cuando la convenza pasará cualquier cosa que les detendrá y les hará permanecer allí.

Y en efecto, Holmes tuvo razón. Después de eso, tras una mirada fulminante por parte del doctor, se quedó en silencio y le prestó toda la atención del mundo a la función. Le resultaba demasiado pesada, demasiado lenta, pero sacaría fuerza de voluntad de cualquier lado para no volver la vista hacia el doctor o para no ponerse a analizar a la gente de la platea que tan tranquilamente disfrutaban de la ópera.

Para su desgracia, la historia comenzó a ponerse interesante cuando ya llegaba el final. En una de las últimas escenas el príncipe era acusado de traicionar a su pueblo y por lo tanto, a menos que lo negara todo, sería enterrado en vida. Como era de esperar, el príncipe se mantuvo con la verdad por delante y lo encerraron vivo en las catacumbas del templo egipcio. Lo que nadie se esperó fue que la esclava se colara allí para así poder morir junto a su amado y todo el teatro entró en conmoción con la última pieza de la obra.

Holmes sí se giró entonces hacia Watson y se lo encontró más tieso que lo que debió de estarlo en sus días de militar. Tenía el semblante inexpresivo, probablemente porque se obligaba a no parecer ni una pizca entristecido por aquello, como si quisiera continuar conservando su hombría. Para entonces las mujeres que se sentaban tras ellos en el palco lloraban sin poderse contener lo más mínimo y, cuando la obra acabó, de poco le dejaron sordo con los aplausos.

El detective pudo ver como todo el teatro se alzaba de sus butacas y aplaudía efusivamente a los cantantes que entonces saludaban sobre el escenario. Se sorprendió al ver como incluso Watson se alzaba y aplaudía con fuerza y, por no quedar mal, él le imitó. Sin embargo su mente andaba lejos de enfocarse en recompensar a los cantantes con las palmadas, porque tras ver el último gesto que había hecho la esclava, su mente no podía parar de preguntarse una cosa:

¿Estaría Watson tan enamorado de la señorita Morstan como para entregar su vida por ella?

Holmes tenía sus dudas al respecto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El viaje de vuelta a casa transcurrió en silencio. Watson, quien se encargaba de conducir, parecía más pendiente de sus pensamientos que del volante. En un par de ocasiones estuvieron a punto de colisionar contra otros vehículos pero Holmes, en vez de ofrecerse a cambiar de puestos, prefirió restar en silencio y dejarle hacer. Se dedicó a mandarle miradas furtivas como en el teatro, analizándole con todo el detenimiento que podía en los cortos lapsos; podía jurar que parecía contrariado por sus propios pensamientos.

Nada más llegar al 221B de Baker Street, Watson se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero y directamente fue a servirse una copa de whisky para después encender la chimenea y sentarse frente a esta en una de las butacas. Holmes tenía curiosidad por lo que debía de estar rumiando; se le veía muy concentrado en lo suyo y apenas prestaba atención alrededor. Él también se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero, los dejó en el perchero como su compañero y se acomodó en la butaca libre.

—¿En qué piensa? —le preguntó por fin después de observarle unas cuantas veces.

—Adivínelo —contestó Watson con sarcasmo—. Suele hacerlo siempre, ¿no? Me mira y lo sabe todo. Podría hacer eso ahora y ahorrarme el tener que contarle nada.

—No tiene porque contármelo si no quiere —dijo Holmes rápidamente, bastante sorprendido ya que en las palabras del doctor podía notar algo de recochineo—. ¿Se ha molestado usted conmigo?

—Sí, para serle sincero.

—¿Y puede saberse el motivo? Oh, espere, no me lo diga; se ha enfadado porque le estropeé la velada con el comentario que hice a mitad de función —Watson no parecía escucharle, solo se dedicaba a mirar el fuego de la chimenea—. ¿Es por mirarle con insistencia? No se sienta usted intimidado, es solo que su comportamiento me resulta algo extraño.

—No es por nada de lo que ha ocurrido antes, Holmes.

—¿Entonces por qué es?

Pero Watson no le respondió esa vez.

Holmes no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirárselo sin entender, sin saber qué demonios era aquello que le molestaba tanto. ¿No se supone que el que tendría que estar molesto era él, que apenas le veía el pelo por culpa de esa mujer? Ni tan siquiera se había dignado a contarle sobre su compromiso. ¿Quién era el que debía estar enfadado de los dos?

—Mire, ¿sabe qué? Brindemos por la magnífica obra que ha compuesto Verdi —dijo eso tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible ante la situación y se alzó de la butaca para servirse un vaso de whisky también. Lo hizo chocar con el del doctor forzosamente ya que este no le había tendido el suyo—. Hagamos que el día acabe bien y dejemos los problemas de lado, ¿le parece? —pero Watson se mantuvo callado y mirando al frente. Holmes suspiró y dio un trago—. Parece usted una mujer…

—Y usted un payaso tratando de animar a un crío.

—Sí, ya… —Holmes volvió a beber de nuevo—. Por lo menos dígame que le ha gustado la obra.

—Sí, me ha gustado.

—¿A pesar del final?

—Debo reconocer que eso me sorprendió, pero sí; me ha gustado todo. Gracias por la invitación, lo he pasado bien.

Vaya, aquella era la frase más larga que le había escuchado decir en todo el rato que llevaban en casa. Holmes se acordó entonces de la pregunta que se había hecho cuando la función dio por terminada y miró de nuevo hacia Watson con sus grandes y oscuros ojos abiertos con atención.

—¿Moriría usted por amor, Watson?

Entonces sí que consiguió captar la atención del doctor. Este se volteó hacia él y le miró con seriedad, entendiendo que la pregunta la hacía en referencia al trágico final de la ópera. La copa que tenía en mano le temblaba ligeramente y su cuerpo había comenzado a ponerse algo rígido. Sin embargo, después pestañeó rápidamente y volvió a destensarse, con una expresión más relajada en el rostro y casi una mirada dulce en los ojos.

—¿Podría decirme sino que es lo que he estado haciendo por usted durante todo este tiempo?

Watson no parecía haberle entendido.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de amor —le aclaró, refiriéndose él más bien al amor que le profería a Mary—. Sé que es mi amigo y me aprecia, pero-

—Vuelvo a repetirle la pregunta, Holmes —le interrumpió—: ¿Qué cree sino que es lo que he estado haciendo por usted durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué sino iba a estar jugándome la vida ayudándole en sus casos?

Holmes no acababa de comprenderle… o más bien no podía creer lo que le estaba insinuando.

—¿A qué se refiere…?

—Está siendo demasiado lento —dijo Watson, sonriendo con pesadumbre y tallándose los ojos con cansancio. Cuando volvió a enfrentarle con el contacto visual, estaba inexpresivo—. Holmes, voy a casarme con Mary.

Ahora le saltaba con el tema de Mary… ¡No entendía nada!

—Lo sé, Mycroft me lo contó —contestó él, confuso.

Watson no pareció sorprendido ante su afirmación.

—Pero supongo que su hermano no le habrá dicho que realmente no la amo —después el doctor se mantuvo callado unos segundos y añadió—; no del todo —Holmes tuvo que aguantar la sonrisa que estuvo a punto de asomársele. ¡Lo sabía!—. ¿Puede entonces su brillante mente deducir el porqué he tomado la decisión de comprometerme con ella si no estoy completamente enamorado?

Y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue todo ese tiempo que no pasaba en casa porque estaba con la señorita Morstan. Horas y horas sin pasarse por el 221B, sin preocuparse por él, como si ya no le importara. Recordó el rechazo que tuvo ante su petición de que le acompañara esa noche a la ópera, cómo le había sugerido ir con Irene antes que con él, alegando que "una señorita siempre es mejor acompañante que un hombre para una cita a la ópera", como si le insinuara que no estaba bien citarse con un hombre… como si ellos dos, ambos hombres, no pudieran disfrutar juntos; como si le dijera que debía encontrar a una mujer y olvidarse de él.

Watson le había estado evitando a propósito. Le había estado evitando, dejando de lado… apartándole de él. ¿Por qué? Tal vez temía que la gente malpensara de su relación, pero por lo que le había insinuado antes, era más probable que no quisiera de su compañía para que la cosa no fuera a más.

Pero el sentimiento ya había ocupado su corazón, así que también era una tontería lo que acababa de pensar. No se puede amar "más" a nadie; sencillamente se ama. Y Watson le amaba, le amaba más que a Mary y justamente por eso debía estar con ella. Ella conseguiría que se olvidara de él. Ella le llevaría por el buen camino, porque amar a otro hombre estaba mal, o así opinaba la resta del mundo.

—Era algo que quería decirle en su debido momento, cuando la separación fuera inminente y nuestra amistad acabara por perderse —habló Watson cuando pareció ver que se había percatado de sus sentimientos—. He tomado la decisión de irme de aquí y vivir con ella una vez que nos hayamos casado, pero tuvo que llegar usted con las entradas de la ópera e insistir en que le acompañara…

—En realidad eran para usted y la señorita Morstan.

Watson rió ante la repentina confesión: —Eso qué más da ya. El mal ya está hecho.

—¿Mal?

—Sí, mal —dio un fuerte trago al whisky y después dirigió la mirada al fuego con los ojos entrecerrados—. Usted y su estúpida voz susurrándome al oído. Usted y su maldita mano colocada inocentemente sobre mi muslo como forma de apoyo. De seguro todo esto le sonará perturbador, pero no puedo contenerme. Le aseguro que cambiaría si pudiera, pero… no puedo, Holmes. Por mucho que quiera apartarle de mi cabeza, no lo consigo.

Un rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del detective ante aquellas palabras y tragó grueso, algo abochornado.

—Esto es enfermizo… —escuchó murmurar a Watson—. Le ruego que me disculpe.

—No hay nada que disculpar —Holmes intentó sonar lo más sereno posible—. Cualquiera puede sentirse atraído por alguien.

—No por un hombre.

—Eso poco importa.

Watson se volvió sorprendido hacia él.

—¿Quiere decir que a usted le gustan los…?

—Quiere decir que el sexo de la persona poco importa, eso es todo —ahora fue Holmes el que le pegó un fuerte trago al whisky—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Adelante, poco importa ya.

—¿Piensa usted en ella cuando la besa, o en mí?

Watson, sorprendido por la pregunta, volcó sin querer el whisky que le quedaba cuando fue a darle un trago. Tosió un par de veces, después carraspeó y miró con ojos como platos a Holmes, quien esperaba su respuesta sin más.

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso? —inquirió.

—Curiosidad. Sea honesto, por favor.

La mirada recelosa que le mandó le hizo sospechar que no se sentía muy cómodo teniendo que responderle. Watson se tomó su tiempo para contestar, preparándose por la más que obvia respuesta que iba a tener que dar sin morir de vergüenza en el intento.

—En usted —le contestó abochornado.

—En ese caso supongo que no le desagradará besarme, ¿no?

—Oh dios no —el doctor despertó de su ensimismamiento—. ¡Q-quiero decir, ¿a qué viene eso?!

—Sencillamente le doy mi consentimiento para que lo haga si le place.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—No se escandalice, por favor. Yo todo lo que quiero es que se quede conmigo —entonces recibió una mirada confundida por parte del rubio—. Sé que sus planes ya no pueden cambiarse, pero me gustaría hacerle feliz durante el tiempo que le quede aquí. Dejaré que me bese si es necesario, todo para mantenerle a mi lado. Yo… —carraspeó un poco y apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Casi le costaba pronunciar lo que iba a decir—. Le he extrañado, Watson.

—Y yo también a usted.

Después de toda la conversación, ambos se quedaron en silencio y se contemplaron el uno al otro. La piel del doctor adquiría una apariencia cálida y suave ante la luz del fuego, lo que también le daba un brillo especial a sus ojos aunque estos parecían brillar ellos solos de la misma emoción. Watson ya no estaba malhumorado, si no que parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima y lucía feliz. De seguro le animaba el hecho de que no le había rechazado y eso también le hacía sentir bien a él. De veras quería su bienestar.

—Le agradezco su oferta, Holmes, pero sentiré que me aprovecho de usted y de sus buenas intenciones.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que realmente desea besarme?

—Sí, claro que sí —Watson agachó la mirada, avergonzado y apenado—. No se hace usted a una idea de cuantísimo deseo… —pero se calló, tal vez pensando que le tacharía de loco o se sentiría acosado.

—Watson, míreme —y el doctor alzó la mirada de nuevo para posarla en sus ojos—. Sea lo que sea que haya deseado alguna vez, hágalo.

—No sería correcto.

—Ya sabe que no me gusta lo correcto —y unas sonrisas cómplices se esbozaron en los rostros de ambos—. Béseme y hágame lo que quiera que quiso alguna vez. No se reprima.

Necesitaba sentir que todavía le tenía con él y, si todo aquello le complacía, Holmes accedería gustoso a dejarse hacer. Watson era un hombre atractivo y él no tenía reparos en el ámbito sexual, así que no podía resultar desagradable. Lo cierto es que, desde que se conocieron, la relación que tenían, aparte de ser de amistad, también dejaba entrever alguna que otra insinuación. Todas iban a cargo de Watson, quien efectivamente se sentía bastante atraído por él, pero eso hacía que Holmes nunca hubiera podido verles a ambos como amigos y nada más.

Por eso, cuando Watson se puso en pie y se acercó hasta él para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, no pudo sentir que estaba haciendo algo mal. Aquella proximidad le llegaba a resultar incluso natural, como si fuera el desenlace perfecto a la relación que habían mantenido y que por lástima, algún día, se llegaría a perder. Porque cuando los labios de Watson se posaron sobre los suyos, el gesto le supo más a un adiós que a una promesa en la que le jurara quedarse siempre con él. Y le supo horriblemente bien porque, a su vez, Watson le incitaba a dejarse llevar y a no pensar en el futuro que les deparaba.

Dos manos le tomaron del rostro para después dirigirse cada una con suavidad hacia su cabello y hacia su nuca. Ambas acariciaban, como los tiernos labios que se fregaban contra los propios y poco a poco los humedecían de una mezcla a whisky y saliva. Resultaba placentero, más que los encuentros que había tenido con la señorita Adler en aquel hotel; no había punto de comparación. Podía sentir el amor de Watson en cada uno de sus movimientos, podía sentir como se estremecía cuando él ni tan siquiera había respondido a todo aquello.

No tardó, sin embargo, y movió sus labios al lento compás de Watson. Hizo el contacto más profundo también, animando al que hasta entonces había sido su amigo para que ganara soltura y disfrutara más. Abrió su boca y le dio paso a la lengua del doctor, quien gracias al alcohol también consiguió desinhibirse un poco y al cabo de unos instantes le tenía comiéndole la boca de la forma más deliciosa en la que nunca antes nadie le había besado. Su boca, sus manos y el contoneo lento de su cuerpo habían hecho que Holmes quisiera más de lo que le daba y es que nunca antes había conseguido sentir su mente tan liberada. Aquello no podía comprarse ni con las drogas.

Se separaron cuando el aire se hizo necesario y los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sonrojados y agitados. Los ojos de Watson tenían las pupilas completamente dilatas y apenas eran rodeadas por el hilo azul oscuro que era el iris. Podía leer en ellos la excitación y el deseo así como el amor y la devoción. Aquel hombre era en ese momento un libro completamente abierto y Holmes era capaz de leerlo en apenas unos segundos.

—¿Bien? —le preguntó. Watson asintió apenas con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Sus miradas continuaban conectadas. No había nada más que los ojos del otro frente a los suyos. No existía ni Londres ni el mundo, solo el salón del 221B de Baker Street, con su chimenea encendida que avivaba el momento y lo teñía todo de cálidos colores. El cabello de Watson parecía de oro con aquella tenue luz. Sus labios se veían más rojizos y tiernos; apetitosos, podría decirse. Por primera vez en su vida, Holmes se fijó en la belleza de aquel hombre y se percató de todas las sensaciones que le transmitía el tan solo mirarle.

Abrió la boca con intención de hacer algún comentario al respecto, de hacerle saber que aquello no le desagradaba en absoluto y que podía continuar si quería, pero después la volvió a cerrar; las palabras no llegaban a su mente. Watson rió ante el gesto.

—¿Algo que decir? —le dijo. Las manos ahora descansaban sobre sus hombros.

—Es que no sé exactamente… —Holmes estaba medio atontado—. No sé cómo… Cielos, ¡se me ha olvidado hablar!

Watson volvió a reír, más calmadamente esa vez, y lo tomó por el rostro.

—¿Le ha gustado? —le preguntó. Holmes asintió—. ¿Le gustaría que lo repitiera? —Holmes asintió de nuevo—. ¿Me da su consentimiento para hacerlo?

—Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que me han hecho nunca.

Y esa vez fue Holmes el que acortó las distancias y besó a Watson, llevando las manos a su cintura y pegándole a él. El doctor sonrió contra sus labios y se acomodó sobre su regazo lo mejor que pudo. No había mucho espacio en el sillón, por lo que la posición resultaba algo incomoda, pero la boca del detective le hacía olvidar todo. El choque de sus labios, el baile de sus lenguas, las caricias, el sonido de sus besos, de sus respiraciones… todo era perfecto.

De pronto, Watson rompió el beso para sorpresa del detective y comenzó a descender por su cuello. Este jadeó en respuesta y subió una mano hasta la cabeza rubia, primero para acariciar y después para dar leves tirones al recorrerle unos pequeños espasmos de placer. Cuando Watson se separó, él lo miró reclamando por más y recibió un apasionado beso que le dejó sin aliento.

La euforia del doctor era desmesurada y le sorprendía ya que nunca antes le había visto de esa forma. Parecía querérselo comer con la misma mirada y eso solo ya le provocaba un cosquilleo en la zona baja del abdomen. Tanta atención había conseguido que su entrepierna comenzara a abultarse bajo la ropa y se sintió alivio y excitado a la misma vez cuando vio como Watson se encontraba de la misma forma. Este se percato del rumbo que había tomado su mirada y apartó la propia avergonzadamente.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo contenerme —dijo, sonando más estúpido que otra cosa al disculparse de sus propias reacciones físicas, o así lo vio Holmes—. Tal vez lo mejor sea que…

—Lo mejor será que haga algo que nos satisfaga a los dos, porque me encuentro en sus mismas condiciones.

Watson le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Quiere que continúe? —Holmes rodó los ojos, cansado de preguntas estúpidas—. Le advierto de que una vez empiece no podré parar.

—Mejor, así se deja de tanta palabrería. Desvístase.

—Desvístame usted.

Una mirada cómplice, una sonrisa pícara y las manos de Holmes ya se dirigían a los botones del traje.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

¿Cómo poner en claro los pensamientos en un momento como ese? Claro que, ¿para qué pensar? ¿Qué necesidad tenía? No había nada que pensar. Solo debía dejarse hacer y ya está. Lo que ocurría era que le causaba curiosidad como un simple toque en su cuerpo le hacía vibrar de esa forma. ¡Se avergonzaba por ello! Y entonces su mente se llenaba de pensamientos incoherentes para sustituir a la humillación reinante. Porque se sentía algo patético de aquella forma.

De la misma manera, por muy avergonzado que estuviera, aquello era un festín para sus sentidos. Su tacto podría decirse que se había vuelto más sensible mientras que el olfato y la vista parecían atrofiados. Su vista estaba nublada y lo único que era capaz de percibir era el olor corporal del otro hombre. En cuanto al gusto, en la vida había tenido ocasión de probar unos besos tan divinos como esos, y su oído… su oído captaba sonidos que mandaban descargas por todo su cuerpo, tanto por escucharse a sí mismo como por escucharle a él.

Suspiros, besos, jadeos… y a cada de una de esas cosas, su cuerpo ardía con una calidez que se propagaba por todo su ser a la vez que la adrenalina se disparaba en su cuerpo. Era exquisito. Más todavía cuando los brazos ajenos le envolvían y podía sentir en su pecho el corazón de su amante que latía incluso con más fuerza que el suyo. Y respiraba sobre su cuello, le besaba y se contoneaba sobre él aprisionándole contra el colchón. Era entonces cuando Holmes temblaba, cuando no era capaz de contener un jadeo y abrazaba a Watson. Una mano se hundía en el cabello rubio, los labios se relamían y el cerebro liberaba una carga de dopamina que ni creía que las drogas pudieran estimular.

A los pies de la cama había la última prenda de ropa de todas las que se habían retirado y habían ido tirando al suelo conforme se movían de una habitación a otra. Habían hecho un camino de ropa desde el salón hasta la habitación del doctor, la cual no estaba lejos pero habían tardado mucho a alcanzar porque eran incapaces de separarse por un momento. Se habían ido desvistiendo sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, lo que entorpecía un poco la faena de moverse.

Pero al final allí estaban, ambos libres de ropa, tumbados en la cama y cubiertos por algunas mantas ya que la estancia estaba fría a pesar de que sus cuerpos se sintieran calientes. Watson se dedicaba a colmarle de besos y a recorrer sin cansancio su cuerpo con las manos. A veces también se escondía entre las mantas y besaba su cuerpo de cintura para arriba, pero no iba más allá. Tal vez temía asustarle o tal vez quería que le rogara. Fuera como fuese, Holmes iba a continuar callado… o más bien a no pronunciar palabra. Por el contrario, la voz grave del doctor habló entonces contra su oído.

—¿Ha tenido relaciones con algún hombre, Holmes?

Él en un principio no pudo responder debido a la sorpresa que le causó escucharle de esa forma. Ronco de excitación, jadeante, provocativo… extremadamente atractivo. Aquellos preciosos labios acariciando apenas su oído, haciéndole estremecer, derretirse entre sus brazos de lo condenadamente bien que se sentía aquella proximidad…

—No —consiguió responder.

La voz rió apenas, sonando más insinuante de lo que probablemente quiso, y Holmes de veras se sintió tentado de besarle otra vez.

—Sin embargo doy por hecho que sabrá cómo funciona la cosa y ya se habrá percatado del papel que le ha tocado… —sí, hacía rato que se había dado cuenta de esas cosas—. Seré lo más gentil que pueda.

—Confío en ti.

La respuesta que dio les sorprendió a ambos. Él ni tan siquiera había pensando en dejar de tratarle de usted; le había salido sin querer. No pensó que fuera una idea del todo equivocada porque ante eso, Watson sonrió maravillado y besó con suavidad sus labios antes de volver a hundirse entre las mantas. No sabía que propósito tenía, pero dedujo que la cosa ya iba a ir más allá de unos cuantos arrumacos como habían estado haciendo hasta entonces. Y como siempre; acertó.

Sintió la cálida respiración del doctor sobre su pecho, las manos rozando los costados de su torso, bajando lentamente, deteniéndose en sus caderas pero dirigiéndose hacia el centro, cosa que le hizo soltar un suspiro. Notó la lengua jugando con un pezón a la vez que una mano tocaba sin pudor su despierta erección. Alzó involuntariamente las caderas, deseando más roce ya sin ser consciente de sus actos. El deseo carnal se iba anteponiendo a la razón y Holmes solo podía pensar en conseguir más contacto del que se le ofrecía. Suerte que Watson siempre estaba con él para poder ayudarle.

La boca fue descendiendo, repartiendo besos por todos lados y dejando un camino de saliva sobre su cuerpo con el que parecía estar marcándole de su propiedad. Lo bueno llegó cuando los labios suspiraron sobre su miembro y, antes de poder si quiera darse cuenta, la traviesa lengua lamió la punta y después descendió del todo hasta cubrirle casi por completo dentro de la boca. Holmes se vio embargado por una repentina oleada de placer y suspiró de total satisfacción. Llevó una mano hasta la cabeza de Watson y le acarició con dedos temblorosos, tratando de contener las ganas de dar estocadas.

Y allí definitivamente se perdió del todo.

El placer se interpuso a todo lo demás. Ya no pensaba en las acciones, ya no analizaba su alrededor… sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo se dejaba hacer a las atenciones del doctor. Impuso su ritmo y dejó de contener las reacciones de su cuerpo. Gimió y se movió sinuosamente para el hombre que le daba aquel gozo. Retiró también las mantas a pesar de saber que pasaría algo de frío, pero quería verle. Y cuando eso pasó, cuando pudo ver el trato devoto de Watson, cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y casi parecieron gritarle cuantísimo le amaba, a Holmes de poco se le fue alma del cuerpo.

Le hizo detener y fue tirando de él hasta conseguir que quedara a su misma altura. Entonces le besó con ansia, le hizo acomodarse sobre su cuerpo y le acarició de arriba abajo con deseo. Hizo rozar sus miembros y jadeó cuando, a su misma vez, Watson gimió contra sus labios con una necesidad que le hizo sentirse culpable por no complacerle a él también. Así que, atrapado bajo su cuerpo, le tomó la erección y comenzó a masturbarle. Watson tembló y apoyó la frente sobre su hombro, aferrándose a sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando Holmes se dio cuenta de cuantísimo le amaba también.

Escuchando sus jadeos y notando el temblor de su cuerpo, Holmes comprendió el porqué le había sacado tanto de quicio que pasara el tiempo con Mary en vez que con él. Eran celos. Solo estúpidos celos. Pero ahora no debía de envidiar nada, porque tenía a Watson entregándose por completo a él. Porque él era el único a quien amaba. Era suyo.

Le hizo alzar el rostro con intención de besarle pero antes de eso le contempló durante unos segundos. Era precioso. Sencillamente hermoso. Sus ojos azules y de pupilas dilatadas le miraban con nubloso deseo, enturbiados de placer. Su rostro comenzaba a perlarse de sudor. Sus mejillas se encontraban adorablemente sonrojadas. Sus labios, húmedos, hinchados y entreabiertos eran la mayor provocación que había visto nunca.

—Holmes…

No pudo contenerse al escucharle. No fue consciente de sus actos.

Le besó con vehemencia, le estrechó entre sus brazos y comenzó a mover su cadera de arriba abajo, creando una fricción entre sus cuerpos que resultaba placentera en demasía si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que ambos miembros se tocaban una y otra vez. No tardó en tener a Watson gimiendo entrecortadamente en su boca; los sonidos sin llegar a ser presentes en la estancia, perdiéndose entre el juego de sus lenguas. Se movió más rápido, con las manos yendo y viniendo de los muslos al trasero del doctor. Dejó estar los labios un momento y se dirigió a besar y lamer su cuello.

—Hazlo, Watson —le dijo al oído entre jadeos—. Hazlo —le lamió el lóbulo—. Por favor, hazlo…

Cuando el doctor dejó de responder a los movimientos de su cuerpo, supo lo que se venía. No por eso se puso nervioso, al contrario; deseaba sentirle. Las relaciones entre hombres eran dolorosas, pero él iba a ser capaz de soportar cualquier cosa si con ello podía contentar a Watson. Después el dolor acabaría por remitir y lo disfrutaría, de eso estaba seguro… De tan solo imaginarlo, se impacientaba más.

Watson se retiró de nuevo y se sentó frente a él. Le abrió las piernas y jugó con su miembro para tranquilizarle mientras con la otra mano libre se humedecía los dedos con saliva. Una vez estos estuvieron bien mojados, los dirigió hacia su entrada y comenzó a lubricarle. De vez en cuando hacia presión y trataba de dilatarle, pero antes de empezar con esa faena parecía querer asegurarse de que estaba bien húmedo. Una vez eso estuvo hecho, sí que comenzó con la parte más molesta. Primero internó un dígito con cuidado y lo comenzó a mover de atrás hacia adelante, probablemente queriendo estimular su próstata. Él solo se dedicó a mantenerse tranquilo y dejarle hacer, ya que Watson parecía tener más idea de lo que hacer en vez de él.

En un momento en concreto, una placentera sensación hizo que el aire escapara de sus pulmones y se estremeciera sobre la cama. Cuando eso pasó, Watson sonrió con ternura y la misma sensación volvió a sentirse, esa vez acrecentada. Comprendió que el doctor había conseguido su propósito y ni mucho menos iba a parar allí. La mano que rodeaba su pene comenzó a moverse con más velocidad y cuando Holmes comenzaba a disfrutarlo, un segundo dedo se internó en su interior. No era cómodo, cierto, pero el placer superaba al dolor. Por eso precisamente Watson le masturbaba, para que apartara la mente de lo que podía desagradarle más.

No tardó mucho más en estar listo, cosa que agradeció porque de veras temía que con tantas atenciones fuera capaz de acabar cuando ni tan siquiera habían comenzado. Los dedos se retiraron de su interior y el movimiento sobre su virilidad se detuvo. Entonces Watson le miró a los ojos y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, él asintió.

Notó el miembro haciendo presión contra su entrada. Lo notó hundirse en él, casi como si su intención fuera la de partirle en dos. Notó de nuevo la mano cerrándose a su alrededor y masturbándole. Se tuvo que agarrar a las sabanas y tironear lastimeramente de ellas, conteniendo también los quejidos que amenazaban con escapar. Y cuando entró, cuando la pelvis del doctor alcanzó a tocarle, sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de la cintura y apegaron el cuerpo del otro hombre al propio. Abrió los ojos, trató de relajar la expresión de su rostro, y se sintió desfallecer al ver la cara de su amante. Los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta de Watson hicieron que su corazón latiera con violencia al ver semejante provocación. Casi pudo sentir el placer que le embargaba con aquella expresión.

—Oh dios… —le escuchó decir apenas. Cuando abrió los ojos le devolvió la mirada y se sonrió apenas—. Holmes, eres delicioso.

Ante aquellas palabras, todo lo que él pudo hacer fue contraer los glúteos de forma que aprisionó todavía más a Watson y esté jadeó con fuerza, borrando inmediatamente su sonrisa para volver a tener esa expresión de intenso placer en su rostro. Era demasiado provocativo. Era la viva imagen de sexo.

—Muévete… — fue todo lo que Holmes alcanzó a decir, y cuando volvió a relajarse, el vaivén comenzó.

Watson salió con cuidado de su interior solo para volver a entrar con una certera estocada que le hizo quejarse por lo bajo y tironear de la sabana. Las gentiles manos del doctor le acariciaron el rostro y bajaron después con delicadeza por su torso hasta acabar por tomarle de las caderas. Entonces se impuso un ritmo, lento y delicado, que le hizo acostumbrarse rápido a la sensación para después no tardar mucho más en hacer que todo aquello ganara velocidad.

Los gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, más audibles los suyos que los de Watson. En el momento en el que su próstata volvió a ser estimulada, Holmes fue incapaz de contenerse y dejó que su voz sonara libremente. Comenzó a moverse acorde a las embestidas, deseando sentir más contacto contra ese punto en concreto que le hacía temblar. Watson ya no le masturbaba y debía agradecérselo porque si no sabía que poco aguantaría recibiendo los dos tipos de estimulaciones. En su vida había llegado a sentir algo tan intenso como aquello…

Se besaron; sus gemidos perdiéndose en la boca del otro. Sus lenguas se tocaron sin descanso, explorando la cavidad ajena. Jadearon, tomaron una gran bocanada de aire y volvieron al ataque, insaciables. Sus manos apretaban las nalgas de Watson y le empujaban de vuelta con fuerza, incapaz de apartar esa increíble sensación de él. No quería que parara. Quería que fuera más rápido. Quería que fuera más fuerte. Quería más.

Los labios se separaron de los propios y se dirigieron hacia su cuello. Le lamió, le mordió, le beso. Succionó su piel dejándole unas marcas que serían más que notorias al día siguiente, pero no le importó. Las luciría con orgullo. Se las enseñaría a Mary y le haría saber que aquel hombre era suyo. Porque lo era. De seguro nunca antes nadie habría disfrutado estando entre los brazos del doctor como lo estaba haciendo él en ese momento. Entregándose a él con total confianza y dejándose llevar. Perdiéndose en ese mar de sensaciones sin ningún temor porque sabía que al final él le salvaría.

—Por d-dios, Watson… —pronunció entre gemidos, aferrándose al cuerpo del otro hombre. Watson, que creyó que se estaba quejando, aminoró el ritmo—. No, no te detengas. No pares, por favor. No pares.

Y la cama bajo sus cuerpos comenzó a crujir por la fuerza de sus movimientos. Casi parecían un par de animales que no se sentían lo suficientemente satisfechos, pero tanta brusquedad se debía a la necesidad que tenía el uno por sentir al otro. Tal vez habían estado anhelando aquello durante tanto tiempo que en ese momento ya no podían contenerse. Por lo menos él, que acababa de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el doctor. Este de seguro que le llevaba deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Poco importaba ya que la señora Hudson les pudiera estar escuchando. Poco importaba que Watson le estuviera siendo infiel a Mary. Después de eso, ambos podían morir tranquilos. Ahora ya sólo querían su orgasmo a toda costa. Querían acabar rendidos en los brazos del otro. ¿Que a la mañana siguiente quizás no se hablarían por vergüenza? Daba igual. Realmente, después de eso, a Holmes ya no le pesaba tanto dejarle ir como horas atrás pensaba tanto. Tal vez el inconveniente sería que acabara volviéndose un adicto a él… entonces sí que le dolería su marcha.

—Holmes, si sigo así creo que… —abrió los ojos y le miró para encontrarle con esa provocativa expresión, esta vez con su rostro ya húmedo de sudor y su cara completamente roja—. Cielos, déjame aminorar el ritmo.

—No —los ojos azules se abrieron y le miraron con picardía—. Ni se t-te ocurra parar…

Y Watson, sabiéndose cerca de su final, cogió su miembro totalmente erecto y le comenzó a masturbar de nuevo con la intención de que ambos aguantaran lo mismo. De seguro que él, con aquel ritmo y el placer "doble", no sería capaz de sopórtalo por mucho rato tampoco. Lo prefería así también, de todas formas. ¿Para qué alargar el momento? Quería sentirse culminar en la mano de aquel hombre. Quería sentirle a él también acabando en su interior, marcándole de otra forma más como de su propiedad. Sencillamente… le quería.

El ritmo frenético por ambas partes no tardó en acabar llegando al punto cumbre. En ese momento eran ambos los que gemían sin poderse contener lo más mínimo. Esa sensación tan abrumadora era más intensa por segundos, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar y a tensarse mientras se iban aproximando y se aferraban todavía más al cuerpo del otro.

Los dedos de Watson clavándose en su cadera resultaban masoquistamente placenteros. Habría deseado verle cuando llegó al orgasmo, cuando soltó ese gemido tan exquisito y lo apegó a él hundiéndose en su interior por completo, dejando su esencia en su interior. No pudo, no obstante, porque el clímax le alcanzó a su misma vez y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Se curvo en la cama casi como un felino, echando la cabeza para atrás y acompañando al doctor en su intenso gemido. Sus voces resonaron con fuerza por la habitación y acabaron por perderse en el silencio. Después, cuando la intensidad del orgasmo remitió, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón y comenzaron a jadear y a tomar grandes bocanas de aire para tratar de calmarse. Los estaban completamente sudados, con los corazones latiendo con tanta fuerza que parecían querer escapar de sus pechos.

Watson se retiró de su interior y rodó hasta el otro lado de la cama, agotado. Disfrutaron de su sopor post-orgasmo durante unos instantes, escuchando la respiración del otro tratando de acompasarse sin tener muy buenos resultados, y cuando se sintieron más calmados se apegaron el uno al otro y se miraron a los ojos con expresiones totalmente relajadas.

—Vas a convertirte en mi nueva droga, al parecer —le dijo, y Watson sonrió con ternura y le besó apenas los labios, alzando una mano hasta llevarla a su cabello para acariciarle con suavidad—. Dime que todavía me queda tiempo para disfrutarte.

—Claro que sí que queda, aunque no creo que sea lo más conveniente… —le contestó el rubio con aquella voz ronca—. De todas formas siempre puedo alargar el momento de la boda.

—O siempre podrás venir a "visitarme" —bromeó él.

—Cierto —Watson rió y le abrazó por la cintura. Entonces su expresión de felicidad se desvaneció y apartó la mirada hacia otro lado—. Mary no se merece esto. Me da lástima.

—A mí no —el doctor rodó los ojos y le miro con fastidio—. No pienses en ella. Piensa en mí.

Y por último le besó con tranquilidad, tomándole de la nuca y acariciándole hasta conseguir volver a dejar su mente en blanco.

Era cierto que la señorita Morstan era un problema, pero ya no podía hacerse nada. No tenía sentido que Watson decidiera romper los planes de compromiso cuando hacía nada que los había propuesto.

Por lo menos les quedaba continuar disfrutando antes de que el deber los alcanzara.

* * *

_Bien, me tardé pero al fin lo tengo listo! Entre que he de estar inspirada para escribir cosas de estas y que con el instituto me quitan bastante tiempo libre, la cosa se vuelve difícil u_u'_

_Pero nada, que espero que os haya gustado el fic y que no suelo hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión voy a pediros un review si habéis llegado hasta aquí porque de veras me interesa vuestra opinión :)_

_Un beso~!_


End file.
